1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a register device for a sleeve-shaped offset printing form made of metallic material for a form cylinder of a printing press, which form cylinder has no clamping groove or clamping segment for plate lock-up devices. The beginning and end of a plate-shaped blank of the printing form are connected with one another by means of a weld seam so that the offset printing form encloses the form cylinder continuously as a sleeve in a friction-locking manner in the working position, but is detachable therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Application P 41 40 768.7-27 discloses a printing form of the above-mentioned type produced from a metallic work material in which register devices are provided in the form of a dowel hole or fitting hole system at least at one end side of the form in order to ensure accurate register circumferentially and laterally. This priming form can be used in combination with a form cylinder having no groove or clamping segment. At its surface, the form cylinder has register pins which cooperate with the fitting holes of the printing form. The sleeve-shaped printing form can be slid onto the form cylinder by using compressed air. Nevertheless, when in the working position on the form cylinder so as to be fixed with respect to displacement, it can easily be detached therefrom without damage and can accordingly be reused.